


In the Summertime

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Jared, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: It's summer, Jared's done with his first year of college, he's finally dating Jensen after crushing on him for years and they're staying in a cabin by a lake with friends for a week. Life could be perfect.





	In the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/gifts).



> Here's your slightly belated birthday gift, Amanda! I love you to the moon and back ♥
> 
> Beta'd by [@Jerzcaligrl](https://twitter.com/Jerzcaligrl)! Thanks, hon!

The buzzing of his phone's alarm clock wakes Jared up. Sleepy and vision bleary, Jared reaches for it and swipes his finger over the screen until the noise finally stops.

It's only then that he realizes he's not in his own bed. Rubbing his eyes, a slow smile forms on Jared's lips. He yawns and stretches, before sitting up.

Outside, the sun is just rising, the sky a bright orange, basking the room in a warm glow. A few feet away, Chad is fast asleep in his own bed and Jared grins at the snores coming from his side of the room.

He slides out from under the blankets and grabs the running shoes and change of clothes he laid out the night before, tiptoeing out of the room.

The house is quiet. Jared doubts anyone will be getting up for another few hours still. They stayed up pretty late last night, sitting around the fire pit outside, Chris and Jensen messing around on their guitars, everyone else chiming in on songs here and there, butchering them more than being any help.

Jared had been the first one to turn in last night, knowing he had plans for the next morning. 

He crosses the hallway and quietly eases open the door directly across from his own, slipping into the bedroom. With the sun rising on the other side of the cabin, the light is still a little murkier in here, but the view of the lake outside the window is damn spectacular.

Right now, Jared doesn't care about that though. He drops his things onto the floor and then creeps over to the bed in the corner of the room. One of the few rooms in the cabin with a single bed, and thank god for that.

Jensen is sprawled out in said bed, sheets pooling around his waist, shirtless. Jared feels that giddy, excited rush course through him the way it always does when he sees Jensen. He pulls off his own t-shirt, letting it fall onto the floor, and steps up to the bed.

He lifts the corner of the sheets and Jensen shifts, tired green eyes suddenly blinking up at Jared. 

"Jay," Jensen rasps, and Jared gives him a wide smile as he slips under the covers.

"Morning," he says, keeping his voice quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen asks, but his hands find Jared's hips, pulling him closer. Jared ducks his head down and brushes a quick kiss over Jensen's mouth before settling in next to him, resting his head on the pillow a few inches away from Jensen's.

"Missed you," he says and touches his fingers to Jensen's cheeks. His skin is sleep pale, but freckled more than usual from the last few days in the sun. Jared smiles. "I was feeling all lonely in my bed. Figured I'd come join you."

"If someone sees us..." Jensen trails off and shifts closer, rubbing small circles over Jared's hip.

Jared sighs. "Yeah. But I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Could barely keep my eyes off you these past couple of days," Jensen admits, and it makes Jared's stomach all warm and fluttery. He's had a crush on Jensen for the longest time, ever since he met him a few years ago when he visited Jeff on campus and Jeff introduced them.

It's still a little surreal that this is happening. That Jensen – cool, older, _gorgeous_ Jensen Ackles – is actually interested in him. Jared spent so much time thinking about it, fantasizing about it, that he sometimes thinks he must be dreaming this, because it's too good to be true. 

Jensen could have anyone, and Jared isn't all that special. He knows Jensen has options, has seen the kind of guys that hit on Jensen, and Jared feels like a gangly, dorky kid next to them. It doesn't help that Jeff likes to point out to everyone what a nerd Jared is, and while he's always let Jared hang out with him and his friends and made sure to include him in stuff, he never thought any of Jeff's friends could look at him and not just see Jeff's geeky little brother.

Until Jared got drunk at a party a couple of months ago and clumsily kissed Jensen after Jensen walked him home. And Jensen kissed him back. Kissed him back, then told him to go to bed, but called Jared the next day to talk about what happened. To tell Jared that he liked him and hoped Jared felt the same way.

"As soon as we're back home," Jensen says now. "I'm going to tell your brother." 

"Promise?" Jared asks, hope blooming in his chest. As exciting as sneaking around is, he hates keeping this a secret. Jensen is his first boyfriend, his first everything, and he wants to shout it from the rooftops. Wants to be able to hold Jensen's hand in public and go on dates and kiss him at parties.

"Yeah. I swear," Jensen says somberly. He tugs at Jared's hip. "Come here."

Jared shifts a little closer, smiling, and Jensen leans in and kisses him. It's all slow and languid, and the sourness of morning breath after a night of drinking isn't the greatest, but even that can't deter Jared. He loves kissing Jensen. Loves everything they do together.

Jensen draws back after a few moments, way too quickly for Jared's taste, and rubs their noses together playfully. "You know I'm serious about that, right?" he asks softly. "We'll tell Jeff and then we can tell everyone else too."

"Yeah," Jared says.

"Just gotta wait for the right timing," Jensen adds. "And right before being locked away in a cabin with him for a week wasn't it."

Jared gives Jensen a small smile. "I still think you're worrying too much. I'm a consenting adult, I don't need my brother's permission to date someone."

"You're nineteen and his baby brother," Jensen murmurs. "And I'm one of his best friends."

"Exactly. Better you than some other guy he doesn't even know. He trusts you."

Jensen hums. "Please remind him of that when he finds out I'm dating you. And that I took his little brother's virginity, okay?" he says, and Jared gets a feeling he's not really kidding. "I would hate for him to kill me over this."

"I'll protect you," Jared promises valiantly. 

"My savior," Jensen says dramatically and grins. 

"But maybe don't tell him you took my virginity," Jared says. "That might be kinda weird."

Jensen laughs. "I won't, but I'm guessing he's gonna figure out on his own that we don't just hold hands and stare into each other's eyes."

Jared scoots closer and nudges his leg between Jensen’s, because he has this thing now about trying to be as close to Jensen as possible when they're alone, always wanting to touch him. He's waiting for Jensen to get sick of how clingy Jared can be, but so far it hasn't happened. 

"I'm glad it was you," he confesses, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I... I really wanted it to be you."

Jensen's smile gets a little softer. "I'm glad it was me, too, baby," he says, fingers playing along the waistband of Jared's boxers. He slips them under the fabric, just an inch or two, brushing over Jared's skin.

It's a simple touch. Innocent. But Jared's stomach still swoops. "Jen," he breathes.

Jensen nudges their noses together and kisses Jared, with more heat this time than before. Jared sighs into it and parts his lips under Jensen's, feels a swoop of excitement when Jensen's tongue slides against his own. 

He sometimes hates how easily he gets excited, how the smallest things Jensen does turn him on so damn much and get him hard, like he's a freaking kid. Jensen is so much cooler than him, so much more composed. But Jared has only had sex five times in his life, all of them within the past few weeks, and he has years of pent-up frustration built up inside of him. And it's Jensen and sex and he can't help wanting. Feeling all desperate all the damn time.

Jensen's fingers slip lower and he moves his hand back, curving his fingers around the swell of Jared's butt. 

"You wanna?" Jensen murmurs. Always asks, always makes sure Jared is okay with what they're doing. As if Jared wouldn't happily spend the rest of his life naked in Jensen's bed, letting Jensen do whatever he wants to his body.

Jared makes a small sound, a little needy sound and presses closer.

"Sweetheart," Jensen says against his lips and smoothes his thumb over Jared's butt cheek in small, calm circles. "Tell me."

Jared can't help pushing his hips back, his cock already hard in his boxer-briefs. He tips his head back a little, blinks at Jensen. "Please," he begs quietly, then a little louder, "Please, Jensen."

"Okay," Jensen murmurs and kisses him softly. "Shh, okay. Yeah."

He nudges a finger between Jared's cheek, slides it down drily and lets it play over Jared's hole. He doesn't push in, just rubs against it, and Jared feels the first tendrils of sharp bursts of pleasure spike through him. It still makes him feel a little bashful, having Jensen touch him there, knowing how many people think this is gross, is wrong. People Jared knows and cares about. But it feels so good, so mind-blowingly amazing and intimate in a way Jared never knew being with another person could.

He whimpers when Jensen pulls back again, fingers retreating.

"We need lube and condoms, baby," Jensen shushes him. He drops a kiss onto Jared's lips before rolling out of bed, walking over to his still unpacked bag. 

Jared bites back a request for Jensen to hurry, tries to be patient as Jensen rummages around his stuff and pulls out what they need. He stops on his way back and kicks of his boxer-briefs, and Jared rolls his lip between his teeth, biting down on it, as he stares at Jensen.

He's beautiful.

Not gangly like Jared. Tall and in shape, but not too much so either. Perfect. Jared's eyes roam over Jensen's naked body as Jensen walks the few steps back to the bed, his cock curved up towards his belly. Jared always thought he wasn't doing too bad in that department, at least from the glimpses he got of other guys in locker rooms, but Jensen is bigger than him, thicker. Jared was a little intimidated by the size the first time he took Jensen into his mouth, and even more so the first time he took Jensen inside his body. It hurt a little, but Jared knew it would, and it felt amazing in a way he _didn't_ know before and it took one time for Jared to know Jensen had probably ruined him for all other guys.

Jensen drops the lube and a couple of condoms onto the bed and then pushes the covers down to the end of the bed before settling down with Jared again. 

"Let's get rid of these," he says, tugging at the waistband of Jared's boxer-briefs. Jared nods and lifts his hips, lets Jensen pull his underwear down his legs. Being completely naked in front of Jensen like that still makes him blush, but it's also exciting. Exhilarating.

Jensen leans over him and places a kiss on his lips, then his jaw, down his throat and on his collarbone, while splaying his fingers over Jared's hipbone. 

"Any special requests, sweetheart?" he asks. 

Jared licks his lips, is about to shake his head, before he thinks better of it. "I... I wanna see you," he says, almost a little shyly, because he never asks for anything even though Jensen always checks with him. It's not like Jared knows what he really likes yet, but he wants to be able to look at Jensen, likes how it feels more personal that way.

Jensen hums against his skin, scrapes his teeth over Jared's collarbone and Jared gasps. Jensen pulls away with a chuckle and grabs the lube.

Anticipation makes Jared's stomach tighten as Jensen opens the bottle cap with a little snick. Jared rolls further into Jensen, buries his face in the curve of Jensen's neck and hikes his leg up over Jensen's hip. He kisses Jensen's neck, runs his hands down the warm, smooth skin of Jensen's waist.

"You okay there?" Jensen asks quietly, amused. Jared hums and nods, sucks gently on Jensen's skin. He wishes he could leave a mark, even though he always thought it was tacky as hell. But there's this tiny insecure part of him that just wishes everyone knew that Jensen is taken now, that he's off limits.

He jumps a little at the touch of a cool, slick finger between his cheeks. "Cold," he complains, and Jensen snickers.

"Sorry," he says, not sounding very apologetic. His finger skates over Jared's hole, back and forth a few times, before he adds pressure. 

"Come here and kiss me," Jensen murmurs, sliding the tip of his finger inside of Jared's body. Jared tips his head back with a moan, and Jensen's lips find his right away, swallowing the small sounds Jared is making as Jensen smoothly presses in deeper.

Eventually he rolls Jared over onto his back, murmurs for Jared to bend his knees, and trails his lips down Jared's neck as he reaches between his legs again. One finger turns into two and then three. He opens Jared up with careful, gentle touches, works his fingers in and out with slow, deep thrusts, twisting and curling them inside of Jared until Jared is all slick and loose, panting harshly.

"You ready for me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Yes," Jared agrees eagerly, and splays his legs open wider as if to prove his point. Jensen settles between his legs then, smiling, and picks up a condom.

Jared breathes out slowly and tries to calm his nerves when he feels Jensen finally nudge against his hole. He always feels even bigger than he looks, his slick cock sliding between Jared's cheeks like that. He hikes his legs up over Jensen's waist and gives him a nod when their eyes meet.

Jensen presses forward slowly. Jared feels the pressure build, before Jensen pushes past the ring of muscles, and Jared twists his fingers in the sheets under his hands. It burns a little, the stretch momentarily making Jared's breath catch.

Jensen leans over him and brings their lips together, like he's trying to kiss the sting away. Jared doesn't mind, really – he likes this part. Likes knowing Jensen is sliding into his body, how right it feels, how it makes everything else fade away.

Jensen slowly works himself in deeper, inch by inch, stopping every now and then to give Jared time to adjust, gasps and moans mingling between their parted mouths. When he's all the way in, hips flush against Jared's backside, he rests his forehead against Jared's, his breathing harsh.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he murmurs. "Nothing else feels as good in the world as this, I swear, baby."

Jared grips Jensen's shoulder with one hand and nods. "Yeah," he says and really means it. He feels so full, split open around Jensen's cock in a way that's almost too much and yet so damn good. Overwhelmingly so.

"Tell me when it's okay to move," Jensen murmurs.

"Yeah. Yeah, you can," Jared replies, voice a little strained. "I want you to."

Jensen kisses him, almost sweetly, and props himself up over Jared with one hand on each side of his face. He looks down at Jared, eyes wide and dark, and gives a slow roll of his hip. Jared lets out a broken whimper, the fading pain mixing with pleasure.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Jensen grunts, and repeats the movement, a little harder. In and out, until he settles into a rhythm of smooth, deep thrusts. 

The bed is squeaking a little under them, and it's making Jared let out a broken laugh. He hopes nobody hears them, walks in on them, but at the same time he's too far gone to really care, feeling too good to ever want Jensen to stop.

"God, I hope," he starts, all breathless, but can't finish the sentence when Jensen's cock drags against his prostate again on a hard thrust in and sharp, hot pleasure shoots through Jared. He curls both his arms around Jensen's forearms, legs tightening around Jensen's hips as if he can pull him in deeper, or maybe just make him stay inside him forever.

His stomach tightens along with his balls, muscles going tense. "Jen. Jensen," he says. "So close. 'm so close."

"Do it," Jensen murmurs, and he sounds so desperate too. As out of control as Jared feels. "Come on. Come for me."

He thrusts in hard, pressing deep into Jared, and Jared lets out a cry and spills between them. 

"Fuck. Fuck, so _pretty_ ," Jensen grunts, and he works his hips faster now, each thrust sparking new pleasure in Jared until it's almost too much, broken moans turning into small whimpers, all his senses on overload.

Jensen comes with a soft noise, and his hot, sweaty body collapses onto Jared's, limbs tangled together, arms wrapping around each other.

"I needed that," Jensen murmurs, peppering kisses onto Jared's neck and shoulder. Jared just hums, doubts he can form coherent sentences just yet.

They lie together like that until their breathing evens out and then untangle slowly, both of them grimacing at the sticky, sweaty mess between their bodies.

"Can I stay a little?" Jared asks, after they've both cleaned themselves up with the t-shirt Jensen was wearing the night before.

Jensen tugs him up against his side and pulls the covers back up over them. "Yeah," he says, and kisses Jared's temple. "I'll set my alarm. Everyone got so drunk last night, we should have a few more hours."

Jared nods, feeling sleepy again now. He snuggles up against Jensen's side, resting his cheek on Jensen's shoulder, and smiles when Jensen starts running a hand up and down his arm.

"Six," he mumbles quietly, starting to drift off. That was the sixth time he had sex with Jensen, and Jared wonders if he'll ever stop counting. If the fact that Jensen wants this, wants him, will ever become less astonishing to him and being his boyfriend will just become normal.

"Hmm?" Jensen murmurs in reply, hand stopping for a moment.

"Nothing," Jared replies and shifts under Jensen's hand until Jensen starts petting him again.

+

The house is still quiet when Jared wakes up for a second time, this time to the beeping of Jensen's phone. He yawns and stays where he is, waits for Jensen to turn the alarm off.

Jared doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay right where he is, cuddled up with Jensen, just lying in as late as they can. Together.

"Everyone's still asleep," Jensen murmurs and cards his fingers through the tangles of Jared's hair. 

"Seems like it."

"Hmm. Think we can get in one more round?" Jensen asks and his hand drops to Jared's side, fingers skittering over Jared's skin. Jared twists and laughs softly.

"Stop," he says and Jensen's fingers still right away. Jared tips his head back and finds Jensen smiling at him.

"What do you think? Round two?"

"Yeah," Jared smiles and arches his face up, silently asking for the kiss he's promptly given.

There's no need for much prep this time. They make out for a while, rolling around the sheets, before Jensen nudges Jared over onto his stomach. He stuffs a pillow under Jared's hips and nudges his legs apart and then settles between them, covering Jared's body as he slides into him. 

With his lips pressed against the shell of Jared's ear, Jensen fucks him and murmurs quiet words to Jared. How tight he is, how much Jensen loves this, loves being inside of him. About how Jared feels and looks and how Jensen _adores_ him. Jared just arches and pushes back onto Jensen, moans mingling with Jensen's words.

+

Jared reluctantly leaves an hour later, stealing a final kiss by the door.

"I'll see you later, baby," he says quietly.

"With everyone else," Jared mutters and Jensen tugs a few strands of Jared's hair behind his ear.

"Don't be that way," he says. "You make me want to drag you back into bed, and if that's how Jeff finds out about us he really will kill me."

Jared sighs and nods, letting Jensen push out of the room gently.

"And Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Seven," Jensen says and winks at him, before closing the door. Jared stares at it, flabbergasted, before a smile breaks out on his lips.

Jensen is counting, too.

+

The day starts out slow. Most of their little group of friends – Danneel, Genevieve, Jeff, Matt, Chad, and Chris – are too hungover to do anything but laze around by the lake. Jensen, Sophia and Jared seem to be the only ones who are feeling okay, and Jensen takes great pleasure in talking about all the greasy food he loves when the others are in earshot.

"You're the devil," Danneel mutters darkly and flips over onto her stomach, lying on a towel in the grass. She falls back asleep within minutes, and Chad and Genevieve nod off soon after that.

Jared gets a book from inside and settles down in the grass next to everyone else. It's a warm day, but there's a nice breeze coming in from the lake. 

"Nerd," Jeff mutters teasingly, and Jared rips out a few blades of grass, tossing them onto Jeff's face, grinning when Jeff sputters. 

He gets lost in his book for the next couple of hours, until everyone else finally starts perking up. Danneel and Chris go off to make a late lunch, and everyone else but Jared decides to go for a swim.

Jared stays where he is with his book, but he keeps glancing at everyone laughing and splashing each other with water. 

Chad trudges back out when they start a wrestling match, Genevieve on Jeff's shoulders and Matt on Jensen's.

"You're being boring," he complains and sits down next to Jared, droplets of water splashing onto Jared.

"Sorry," Jared replies with an eye-roll.

"I need a better best friend," Chad says with a loud sigh.

"I didn't ask to be your best friend."

"Dude, we're roommates. It's a rule: you either hate your first college roommate or become best friends forever."

"Says who?" Jared asks.

"I don't know. Life."

"Life," Jared repeats. "God, you're stupid."

"Your face is stupid," Chad replies cheerfully and looks out at the lake. "Hey, think they're going to hook up while we're here?"

Jared follows Chad's gaze and makes a face. "Jeff and Gen?" he asks, slightly horrified at the idea. Genevieve is his best friend other than Chad and it might be hypocritical not to want his best friend to ever sleep with his brother, but he really hopes it never happens. 

Chad snickers. "No, man. Matt and Jensen."

Jared stiffens, his chest suddenly feeling tight, too small for his lungs. "Why would they?" he asks.

"Dude," Chad says and snorts. "Matt has, like, the biggest crush on Jensen _ever_."

"What?"

"Come on. Everyone knows," Chad says, looking at him with disbelief. But Jared sure as hell didn't know. He looks at Jeff, Genevieve, Matt and Jensen, all four of them laughing. Matt and Genevieve are gripping each other's arms, trying to push each other down into the water, and Jensen's hands are curled around Matt's thighs. Jared knows what that feels like and his stomach twists with jealousy.

"Well, it takes two," he mutters, and looks away.

"And you don't think Jensen would want to?" Chad asks. "Come one, it's Matt. I mean, I'm hella straight, but even I would dick him."

Jared is saved from having to reply by Danneel and Chris coming back, not only carrying a plate of sandwiches but a tray of drinks. Jared reaches for a bottle of beer before Danneel has even settled down next to him.

+

"Truth or dare," Danneel starts, and half of their little group groans.

"Come on," Danneel needles and picks up an empty bottle. She leans forward and places it in the middle of their misshapen circle. Genevieve, sitting next to Jared, drops her head onto his shoulder.

"I suck at this game," she says and groans when the bottle ends up pointing at her.

"Truth or dare," Danneel repeats.

"Can't I just drink or something?" Genevieve tries, but when Danneel gives her a look. "Fine. Truth."

"Hmm, truth," Danneel says and taps the corner of her mouth. "Gen. Dear, sweet, darling Genevieve. Tell us, have you ever thought about hooking up with another girl?"

There's a moment of silence before Genevieve huffs. "Define hook up," she says, and it earns her a round of ohs and ahs and laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes. Interesting," Danneel says and grins widely, settling back down. "Your turn."

Genevieve sighs and leans forward to spin the bottle, and Jared prays it doesn't end up pointing at him. He feels a wave of relief when it ends up pointing at Jensen instead.

"Truth," Jensen says before Genevieve can ask, looking completely chill. Jared wishes he could be like that, too.

"Uh, okay," Genevieve says, looking thoughtful. "I don't know. Umm. What's your favorite place in the world?"

"Boo," Chad says loudly, and most of the others laugh.

"You're supposed to ask something juicy," Danneel points out. "Like, what's Jensen's favorite position to fuck in."

Jared feels himself flush, wondering if he could answer that question. He knows Jensen really liked it the one time Jared sat on his lap and rode him.

"Well, she asked about my favorite place," Jensen says, and for a second he meets Jared's eyes. He gives him a look Jared can't really decipher before smiling at Genevieve. "Austin."

"And that answer is as boring as Gen's question," Chad mutters and Genevieve hits him. 

The game continues and Jared is glad the bottle doesn't end up pointing at him too often, unlike Genevieve who seems to have a streak of bad luck. Danneel asks Jared to tell them about the craziest thing he's ever done and when he can't think of anything, Jeff tells everyone about the time Jared asked his mother how baby birds learn how to fly and she told him they just drop out of the nests, following their mothers, so Jared climbed into a tree and just threw himself down, breaking his arm.

"I was a kid," Jared mutters, blushing when everyone around him laughs. Luckily, though, that's the worst question he gets, everything else he can kinda shirk around. Hearing some of the truths the others tell and the dares they have to do are much more painful to witness.

Jared is pretty sure things can't get much worse when Chris dares Chad to drop his pants and Chad stands up with a shrug and does. Jared groans and shields his eyes, because that's not something he ever wanted to see.

Chad grins and waggles his eyebrows as he sits back down. "Impressive, huh?" he says and doesn't seem bothered when everyone mutters a variation of no. 

Chad's bottle lands on Matt, and Chad grins widely when Matt picks dare.

"I dare you to make out with Jensen," Chad says and Jared feels the same sensation as earlier, the tightness in his chest, and he watches helplessly as Matt laughs and then leans forward and grabs Jensen, mashing their mouths together. 

Jared registers the look of surprise on Jensen's face right before Matt kisses him, but it doesn't make it any less painful to watch. Jared's stomach drops and it feels like his heart is squeezed in an iron grip inside his chest. Not wanting to watch this, he quickly gets to his feet.

"I'll go get a drink," he mutters, but nobody even pays attention to him, too busy hooting and cheering.

+

Jared knows it's a bit childish, but he retreats upstairs to his and Chad's room, closing the door behind him to shut out the laughter and chatter from downstairs.

He sits on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and tells himself not to cry over this. So what if someone else kissed his boyfriend? It was a game, and Jensen probably wasn't even into it. Hopefully. And it shouldn't matter that Matt, at least according to Chad, has a crush on Jensen. 

Jared drops his forehead onto his knees and squeezes his eyes shut.

When a knock sounds at the door, he ignores it. A few moments later there's another knock.

"I'm not here," he calls out and turns his head to the side, watching the door opening and Jensen stepping inside. 

"Hey," Jensen says softly.

"Hey," Jared repeats. Jensen gives him a small smile and crosses the distance to Jared's bed, sitting down next to him. He pulls his legs up, mirroring Jared's position, and runs his fingers through Jared's hair. 

"Are you mad at me?" he asks.

"It was just a game," Jared mutters.

"It was. You know that, right?"

Jared sighs and sits back, leaning against the headboard. "Chad says Matt likes you."

When Jensen doesn't reply right away, Jared groans. "He _does_."

Jensen worms his arm around Jared's shoulder and tugs him against him. Jared lets him and rests his cheek on Jensen's shoulder. 

"Does it matter?" Jensen asks. "It's not mutual."

Jared rubs a hand over his face. "I know," he admits. "I still didn't like seeing you guys kiss."

"Baby, we didn't. I didn't kiss him back," Jensen says. He places his thumb under Jared's chin and tips his head up, before kissing Jared. "You have nothing to be jealous of, okay?"

"Okay," Jared murmurs and leans in for another kiss.

"It's just," he continues when they part, "it'd be easier with Matt, right? He's not your best friend's little brother."

"Still wouldn't be easier, because I'm not interested in Matt," Jensen says. "Jeff isn't a deal-breaker, sweetheart. I can walk down there right now and tell him, if that's what you want, okay?"

Jared sighs and slides his arm around Jensen's waist. "You really think he'll be mad?"

"Would you be if Chad started hooking up with your little sister?"

"Ugh, don't even joke about that," Jared says, pulling back to glare at Jensen.

"See?"

"You're not Chad. You're nothing like Chad."

"Maybe. But I don't think your brother is gonna feel all that different about the whole thing," Jensen says. 

Jared sighs and leans back down against Jensen, letting himself soak up the comfort of being in Jensen's arms for a few moments. "I'm not more trouble than I'm worth, right?" he asks quietly.

"You're worth all the trouble in the world," Jensen promises and kisses the top of Jared's head. "We'll tell Jeff when we go back home and he'll get over it."

"Okay," Jared agrees. "Will you come visit me in San Antonio this summer?"

"Yeah, of course. And maybe you can come to Dallas for a few days, meet my family. Or we can go somewhere else. Whenever you want."

"Austin's your favorite place, I hear," Jared says with a smile.

"You know that was not my real answer, right?"

"No?" Jared asks and looks up at Jensen. Jensen raises both of his eyebrows and grins. His hand falls from Jared's shoulder, down to the curve of his ass and he palms it.

"Nope."

Realization dawns on Jared and groans. "Oh my god, Jensen," he says. "My ass? _Really_?"

Jensen laughs. "What? You don't think your ass is better than Austin?"

"Maybe my brother has a good reason not to trust you with me," Jared mutters, trying to pull away from Jensen, but Jensen just wraps his arms around his waist and drags him back against him. 

"And here I thought I was being romantic," he says, and he's clearly joking but Jared still rolls his eyes.

"You're being gross," he says. Jensen laughs again and nuzzles Jared's temple, holding him close.

"We should probably join the others back downstairs eventually," he says after a few moments of silence. Jared sighs and curls his hands around Jensen's arms, as if that can keep him in place, keep him up there with him.

Jensen kisses his cheek. "How about," he starts, "tomorrow morning we get up early and go on a hike. Just you and me?"

"You're gonna tell everyone else they can't come?" Jared asks, but smiles, because he likes the idea. A few hours of just the two of them.

"They're lazy. We'll be long gone by the time anyone else gets up," Jensen says. "We'll pack some food and water, make a day-trip out of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and tightens his arms around Jared.

"You're gonna talk me into having sex outside in the middle of the woods, aren't you?" Jared asks teasingly.

"Most definitely. And I highly doubt it'll take much convincing."

Jared heaves out a loud, fake sigh. "I take everything back. You're worse than Chad," he says. "Much, much worse."

Jensen chuckles. "At least I don't have any STDs."

Jared cranes his head to the side and looks at Jensen. "Chad has STD's?"

"You really think he doesn't?"

Jared grimaces and shrugs. "You probably have a point," he concedes and Jensen kisses the tip of his nose. Jared scoots down a little on the bed, settling more comfortably against Jensen. Downstairs, someone turns on music, the loud thump of the bass echoing through the house.

"Ten more minutes," Jared says quietly. 

"Ten more minutes," Jensen agrees. "And then we're going to go downstairs and ply Chad with alcohol, so he passes out later and doesn't notice it when you slip out of your room tonight and come join me again."

"You're devious."

"You bet," Jensen says. "He's gotta get used to sleeping in a room by himself anyway. I don't think you're going to spend a lot of time in your dorm room next semester."

Jared laughs softly. "I'm not?" he asks. "Where else could I be?"

"Well, see, your boyfriend has a nice apartment just off campus. With a really comfortable, big bed. And a no clothing rule for overnight guests."

"Tempting, but I don't know. Chad likes to bring home girls even when I'm there and he leaves his dirty socks all over the room. That's a lot to compete with."

"Breakfast in bed and all the sex you want. And I like cuddling," Jensen says and kisses Jared's cheekbone. "You can't say no to that."

"I can't," Jared agrees. He slides his hand down Jensen's arm, still firmly wrapped around him, and tangles their fingers. "Hey, Jen? Another ten more minutes, okay?"

Jensen laughs. "Yeah, okay."

"Or fifteen."

"Or fifteen," Jensen agrees, and Jared smiles. 

Maybe when the fifteen minutes are up, he can find a way to tempt Jensen into adding another thirty minutes.


End file.
